Noche de Campamento
by Bunny Kou
Summary: Los días de campamento son divertidos y alegres...¿Pero qué tal son las noches?...¡Seiya, Haruka y Serena lo descubriran en este fic!¡Lemon!¡OneShot!¡Universo Alterno!¡HkxSrxSy! ¡No se olviden del review n.o!


**:Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen en este relato le pertenecen a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi: **

**Noche de Campamento**

Konnichi wa! Aquí estoy nuevamente con otro Universo Alterno.

Aclaraciones: En este Fic, Serena esta de novia con Seiya y Haruka es hombre y no existen las Sailors. Por cierto Tenoh, es amigo de Seiya y apenas conoce a Serena.

Ja ne!

* * *

La estrellas brillan sobre nuestras cabezas, verdaderamente elegimos un buen día para acampar. Los árboles nos rodean mientras que el melodioso sonido de una cascada llega a nuestros oídos esta noche. Yo, Serena Tsukino, he salido a acampar con mi novio, Seiya, y su mejor amigo Haruka Tenoh un gran corredor de Formula 1, al que le gustan las motos, otra de sus grandes pasiones.

"¡Bombón! ¡Ven a dormir, mañana debemos levantarnos temprano!" Mi novio me llama. Miró mi reloj y me sorprendo de la hora que es. Troto un poco y con rapidez llego a la carpa en la cual dormiremos.

"Hasta que apareces"Me dice Haruka con una gran sonrisa"

"Si, Jejeje, perdí la noción del tiempo mientras adrmiraba las estrellas"

"Pero Bombón, tu siempre estas en ellas"Hago un gesto de fingido enfado y le pego en el hombro a Seiya"¡Ouch!..Eso dolió Bombón"

"Pues bien merecido te lo tienes Kou"

"¿Eres mi amigo o el de ella?"Dice Seiya mientras se frota el brazo. Yo, por mi parte le dirijo a Haruka una sonrisa agradecida"

Luego de acomodarnos en la carpa-Seiya quedo en una de las puntas, estando yo en el medio abrazada por él mientras Haruka me daba la espalda en el otro costado-Nos dijimos las buenas noches y cerramos nuestros ojos con claras intenciones de dormir...Cosa que no me fue posible...

A los 5 minutos de haber apoyado la cabeza, Seiya comenzó a acariciar mi cintura mientras me daba pequeños y húmedos besos en el cuello, mi respiración comenzaba a agitarse pues no era mucha la ropa que nos cubría esa calurosa noche de verano. Todos yacíamos allí con holgados Shorts y remeras, y pues su mano pronto se abrió camino por debajo de mi ropa llegando hasta mis senos. El éxtasis en el que me veía envuelta se fue de golpe cuando un rayo de conciencia llego a mi mente:¡¡Haruka estaba allí!.

Despacio, sin hacer mucho ruido saque las manos de Seiya de mi cuerpo y me aleje un poco, lo que tuvo como respuesta un gruñido por parte de mi novio..."¿Por qué me detiene?"Me pregunta extrañado, sin levantar mucho la voz"

"Esta Haruka aquí...No podemos hacerlo con él aquí..."Mis mejillas se colorearon con esto último"

"Tranquila Bombón" Me dijo todavía en mi espalda, mientras me daba pequeños besos en el cuello"..Él duerme como un tronco.."

Aunque todavía un poco desconfiada deje que Seiya siguiera besándome, sus manos recorrían desde mi cintura hasta mis senos en devastadoras caricias que me volvían loca. Leves gemidos se me escapaban sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para detenerlas. Tome mi almohada y la mordí en un intento de no hacer mas ruido.

Una de las manos de mi novio se acerco hacia una mía y la tomó de la muñeca dirigiéndola hacia mi espalda mas precisamente hacia donde tendría que estar su short cubriendo sus intimidades...Cual sería mi sorpresa al encontrarme sin estorbos con el erecto miembro de mi novio...

Me siento morir, es lo mas excitante que he hecho en mi vida. Mientras acaricio con avidez su miembro, siento como él, con cuidado me quita los pantalones junto con la prenda interior. Los dos estamos a mil y sentimos que en cualquier momento explotaremos. Me toma nuevamente la mano separándola de su miembro que prontamente dirige hacia mi vagina.

"Ah.."Un leve gemido se escapa de mi boca, que siente la necesidad de besarlo, cosa que se me es imposible en esta posición. Mientras yo me muevo lentamente en formas circulares, las envestidas de Seiya son fuertes y rápidas. Mis ojos se cierran sin quererlo, pues es demasiado el placer que estoy sintiendo.

Comienzo a gemir, levemente por suerte, junto con mi novio, que lo hace cerca de mi oído provocándome descargas eléctricas en todo el cuerpo.

De pronto un tercer jadeo se nos une haciendo que asustada, abra los ojos, deteniendo mi movimiento pues lo que veo me deja sorprendida: Delante mío, arrodillado se encuentra Haruka...Masturbándose...Mi primera reacción fue taparme pero al escucharlo, así, tan agitado sentí mucho calor. Giro mi cabeza y veo que Seiya mira a Haruka, para luego volver a cerrar los ojos y seguir besando mi cuello mientras me enviste con la misma intensidad que antes...

"Seiya...para..."Le digo, verdaderamente no quiero que pare, pero esta situación es un poco vergonzosa"

"Por...Fa--vor, no paren...Sigan"La voz gruesa y embriagarte de Haruka me seduce y hace que comience a moverme nuevamente, sin reprimir ningún gemido. Esta vez no cerraré los ojos y me dedicaré a ver totalmente extasiada como Haruka no deja de mover su mano oprimiendo su miembro mientras con su otra mano se acaricia los testículos...

"Ahh.."Estoy a punto, pero para mi sorpresa, Seiya baja la velocidad. Lo observo nuevamente y veo como le hace una señal a Haruka, que se acerca y se arrodilla mas cerca nuestro. Mi novio por tercera vez toma mi mano y la dirige, sin ningún pudor al miembro de su mejor amigo. No entiendo qué me pasa pero en vez de retirar mi mano, comienzo a acariciar rápidamente el pene de Haruka, que para estos momentos esta muy duro.

Seiya vuelve a subir la velocidad y yo vuelvo a sentir la necesidad de besarlo. Lo mas cercano que tengo es el miembro de Haruka que rápidamente meto en mi boca mientras él lanza un ronco gemido que provoca en mí electrizantes espasmos de placer.

Seiya me hace poner en cuatro delante de Haruka, mientras me acaricia el clítoris y los senos. El amigo de mi novio coloca sus manos sobre mis Odangos y con fuerza introduce todo su pene, casi ahogándome...de placer.

Sus miembros entran y salen de mí rápidamente mientras yo, con deleite paso mi lengua por toda la extensión del pene de Haruka...

"Vamos Bombón...Un po--co mas..."Dice Seiya junto mi oreja lamiendo el lóbulo de esta..."

"Ahh..."Mi gemido logra escapar de mi boca aún ocupada en el miembro del rubio..."

"Tu bo--ca es cálida...Gatita..."Mmm, su voz ronca me enloquece...Levanto una de mis manos y comienzo a acariciarle los testículos como hace rato lo vi a él hacerlo.

Los tres comenzamos a convulsionarnos con la próxima llegada al clímax. Haruka me toma fuertemente de la cabeza introduciéndome por última vez el miembro en la boca, llegando a sentir su punta en mi garganta...Seiya hace lo mismo presionándome fuertemente de la cintura...

"Mmmm..."Solo ese ronquido se escapa de sus bocas al dejar su semen impregnado dentro mío. Puedo sentir como el líquido caliente de mi novio recorre mi interior, a la vez que me ahogo con el de Haruka. Pronto los dos me sueltan mientras todos quedamos en cuatro patas, dificultosos todavía para poder respirar...

"Eso estuvo riquísimo Bombón..."Dijo Seiya, mientras acariciaba mi espalda, yo levanto un poco mi cabeza, limpiándome con el dorso de la mano el resto de semen que ha escapado de ella. Los miro y les sonrío._..Todavía no estoy cansada...y ellos tampoco..._

Los veo hablar entre ellos, y cuando se separan puedo ver unas sonrisas traviesas en sus rostros. Seiya se acerca por detrás mientras Haruka se recuesta en el suelo, su miembro, que hasta hace momentos se encontraba flácido, va recuperando su forma...

Viendo que Seiya busca algo en la mochila me acerco a Haruka y comienzo nuevamente a lamer su pene, lentamente y sin apuros, recibiendo como respuesta leves gemidos. Las fornidas manos de Haruka se colocan nuevamente sobre mi cabeza pero esta vez solo para acariciarla.

Siento las manos conocidas de mi novio colocarse en mi cintura y dirigirme lentamente, para que me siente sobre el miembro ahora erecto de el rubio. Sin renegar me colocó encima de Haruka y con lentitud bajo, introduciéndolo en mi.

"Ah..Ahh"Los movimientos los dirijo yo, son movimientos circulares sobre él sacando casi por completo el miembro, y luego introduciéndolo hasta que nuestras pelvis se unían...  
Pronto sentí nuevamente las manos de Seiya, pero esta vez sobre mis senos...Una de ellas bajo hasta la entrada de mi ano el cual acariciaba con movimientos circulares...De pronto saco su mano colocándola segundos después en el mismo lugar...La sentí aceitosa y entendí lo que había ido a buscar:_...Lubricante..._

Sin previo aviso, pero lentamente, introdujo uno de sus dedos en mi ano y comenzó a moverlo con cuidado. Yo contraía la entrada, produciéndome mas placer del que ya sentía, aunque también sentía un pequeño dolor...Pequeño comparado con todo el placer que sentía en ese momento...

En ningún momento descuide el movimiento sobre Haruka, se podría decir que también lo había aumentado...

Mi novio saco su dedo, cosa que me molesto bastante, pero pronto lo olvide pues en vez de volver a introducir su dedo, comenzó a introducir su pene untado en lubricante...

Dolor...Eso era lo que sentía...Seiya se debió dar cuenta, pues dejo de moverse dentro mío una vez que introdujo todo su miembro..."¿...Estas bien Bombón...?"Esa pregunta hizo que yo sonriera y que lentamente me olvidara del dolor que había sentía para comenzar a moverme...Seguramente el también estaría sonriendo...

Ahora ellos eran los que manejaban la situación moviéndose rápidamente mis senos eran acariciados por la lengua de Haruka que no paraba de morderlos y lamerlos..Tomaba entre sus dientes los pezones y los mordía levemente produciendo mucho éxtasis. Mientras tanto, las manos de Seiya recorrían mi espalda, arañándola levemente...Su boca se encontraba en mi cuello, mordiéndolo y besándolo con fuerza...Tanta fuerza que supongo que luego me quedarán marcas...

Mientras los movimientos de Haruka eran lentos, pero no por eso no excitantes, los de Seiya eran fuertes y muy rápidos, verdaderamente me estaban partiendo en dos. El placer nos estaba llevando hasta la cumbre y yo fui la primera en acabar llegando al clímax totalmente agotada.

Haruka comenzó a apurar sus movimientos y logró llegar segundos después rociándome, fuera de la vagina, toda la pelvis...

Si no fuera por las manos de Seiya, seguramente ya hubiera caído al suelo...Nuevamente comencé a sentir espasmos producidos por los movimientos de Seiya, que ahora-además de haber subido la intensidad-, eran circulares...

El cuerpo de mi novio se convulsionó mientras yo llegaba nuevamente derramando todo sobre mis piernas. Seiya salió de mi y se coloco frente a mi boca, y entendí perfectamente el mensaje. Tome el miembro entre mis labios y lo masajee rápidamente mientras apretaba con fuerza sus testículos. Seiya tomo fuertemente mi cabeza y de un rápido movimiento me introdujo su pene hasta la garganta, mientras dejaba escapar un grito de éxtasis. Su semen salió tan rápido que apenas pude contenerlo en mi boca. Lentamente, lo trague dejando que él entre besos me limpiara el resto...

Ahora si caímos rendidos en el suelo...Una sonrisa se dejo ver en mi rostro...Buena día-mejor dicho noche-,de campamento, pero no creo que mañana nos levantemos temprano...

**x.X..Owari..X.x**

**¡¡Espero sus comentarios!**


End file.
